Full Moon
by freacchi
Summary: Satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benak gadis itu hanyalah kebun belakang yang terdapat di rumah itu. Mikasa menyadari, di manapun markas mereka, selalu ada kebun kecil di belakangnya./Re-publish karena kesalahan teknis #gomen/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR?


Hai minna! One shoot ini saya buat sebagai permintaan maaf saya untuk fic saya "Until We Meet Again", karena jujur saja, banyak yang minta agar genrenya jadi romance, tapi karena berkaitan dengan ending untuk fic itu, makanya saya sulit untuk merealisasikannya. Jadi, sebagai penggantinya, saya buat fic ini XD

Dan, saya rasa, fic ini juga bisa jadi fic pembukaan bulan Juli dari saya, hohoho~ #digampar

Semoga kalian suka, enjoy!

.

Disclaimer : Om Hajime Isayama

Genre : Romance, drama.

Warning : mengandung SPOILER sampai chapter 58, AU, OOC (may be?), typo, pairing rivamika dengan slight jeankasa, alur sedikit rush.

Rate : T

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jean berpaling kepada seorang gadis yang kini memasuki ruangan di mana ia tengah beristirahat. Segurat kegembiraan tak dapat disembunyikannya ketika ia menyadari siapa gadis itu. Mikasa. Jean tak bisa percaya kalau gadis itu kini mengunjunginya untuk menanyakan kondisinya saat ini.

"Baik... Maksudku, jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya." Ujar pemuda itu. Selama beberapa detik, Jean mengalihkan pandangannya mengadap ke jendela. Langit sudah begitu gelap. Namun juga indah, karena malam itu, bintang bersinar dengan kelap kelipnya sementara bulan memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan sempurna. Bulan purnama.

Mikasa meletakkan nampan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja, sementara seseorang yang keberadaannya baru di sadari Jean sekarang, menyerahkan lampu minyak kepada gadis itu untuk diletakkan di sebelah nampan makanan. Jean memberikan fokus lebih untuk sosok yang berdiri di belakang Mikasa. Orang itu tak lebih tinggi dari Mikasa, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik cahaya, jadi Jean tak dapat mengidentifikasikan siapa orang itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera makan bocah, lalu, istirahat. Kita membutuhkan kondisi terbaikmu besok." Ah, sekatang Jean tahu siapa orang itu. Kopral Levi, pasti dia. Dari suaranya, dan juga nada bosan yang sering digunakannya, hampir tak ada orang lain yang seperti atasannya itu.

Jean mengangguk lemah. Mikasa membantunya dengan menyerahkan mangkuk berisi sup, masih hangat, mungkin baru dihangatkan. Pemuda itu meraih sendok yang terletak di atas nampan, kemudian menyendokkan sesendok sup. Rasa pegal di tangannya membuat Jean kesulitan mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya, akibatnya, beberapa tetes tertumpah di atas kasurnya, membuat sang kopral yang maniak kebersihan itu bergumam penuh iritasi.

"Sebaiknya ku bantu." Ujar Mikasa menyadari kopralnya tengah terganggu dengan kejadian itu. Diambilnya sendok itu dari tangan Jean, mengambil sedikit makanan dan menyuapkannya pada pemuda itu.

Jean jadi salah tingkah.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Jawabnya gugup atas perlakuan Mikasa, tanpa pemuda itu sadari, segaris warna kemerahan muncul di pipinya. Tak pernah, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun Jean berharap akan datang hari di mana Mikasa menyuapinya! Garis bawahi itu, MENYUAPINYA! Err, maap, tadi _capslock-_nya ketekan...

'Tch. Mikasa, setelah kau selesai, temui aku di kantor." Entah mengapa, Jean dapat merasakan mood sang kopral menjadi buruk mendadak saat ia mendengar perintah itu. Sang kopral tak menunggu Mikasa untuk menjawabnya, ia segera menunggalkan tempat itu. Jean mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kopral menuju Mikasa, menatapnya heran. Tapi Mikasa hanya mengabaikan tatapan itu, melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyuapi Jean.

Jean menyadari kalau Mikasa bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Terlepas dari betapa menakutkannya Mikasa di medan perang, gadis itu sebenarnya sangat lembut dan teliti. Lihat betapa hati-hati dan sabarnya gadis itu dalam menyuapinya. Belum lagi sifat _protective_-nya kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Jean masih ingat betul kejadian sore tadi.

Ia ragu, bingung. Hatinya menolak melaksanakan perintah sang kopral, tapi posisinya tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu. Pilihannya hanya 2, membunuh atau dibunuh. Dan disaat ia memikirkan hal itu, tanpa di sangka musuh telah memasuki kereta dan menodongkan pistolnya kepada kepalanya. Jean berfikir, ia akan meninggal saat itu juga.

Nyawanya sudah akan melayang, jika saja Mikasa tidak melompat, menyerang orang itu, membuatnya terjatuh dari kereta, membuat tembakan musuh meleset. Tembakan itu mengenai perut Jean, membuatnya mengalami gangguan penglihatan, ia merasa kesadarannya semakin susah dipertahankan. Musuh mereka tak menyerah begitu saja, ia kembali mengarahkan tembakannya, kali ini ke Mikasa. Tampaknya gadis itu terlambat menyadari tembakan itu, sehingga peluru panas melesat, menggores kakinya, syukurlah, tak lebih dari itu. Tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar, Mikasa segera menggerakkan pedangnya, menggoreskannya di dada orang itu, membuat darah bercriptatan di penglihatannya. Lalu, Jean tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Jean?" panggilan Mikasa membuat Jean sadar dari ingatannya itu. Tanpa terasa gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"M-mi…" Jean terdiam, tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Mikasa sambil menyusun mangkuknya di atas nampan.

"Tidak." Jawab Jean cepat, terlalu cepat.

"Oh." Respon Mikasa, kemudian ia mengangkat nampan makanannya, ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Istirahatlah."

"Mikasa..." Jean memberanikan diri untuk memanggil gadis itu.

Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat, apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jean pada akhirnya. Ia tersenyum kepada gadis itu, senyum tulus yang mengungkapkan kalau ia sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk singkat, dengan cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jean yang masih mengikuti bayangan gadis itu hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu tak ingin Jean melihat kalau kini, tangannya terasa gemetar karena teringat kejadian tadi siang.

.:-:.

Mikasa menuju bagian belakang rumah kecil yang kini mereka jadikan markas sementara _squad_ mereka. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas berisi memo yang ia dapatkan di ruangan kopralnya itu. Tentu saja gadis itu sedikit mengomel saat ia membaca memo dari kopral itu. Bagaimana tidak, sang kopral hanya menuliskan kalimat 'bawa memo itu, temukan aku.' Apa maksudnya coba?

Meskipun, Mikasa sudah dapat menebak di mana sang kopral berada.

Satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benak gadis itu hanyalah kebun belakang yang terdapat di rumah itu. Mikasa menyadari, di manapun markas mereka, selalu ada kebun kecil di belakangnya, suatu fakta yang membuat gadis itu sedikit terhibur, mengingat bahwa Mikasa suka sekali dengan tanaman. Sedikit ganjil memang, karena jangankan menemukan rumah dengan kebun, sebuah rumah kosong biasa untuk markas saja sulit sekali ditemukan. Dan entah mengapa, sang kopral selalu menemukan tempat dengan kebun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" sang kopral segera 'menyapanya' begitu menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Bukannya menjawab -Mikasa yakin sang kopral tak butuh jawabannya- gadis itu malah balik bertanya, "ku kira tadi anda berkata untuk menemuimu di kantor. Apakah aku salah? Atau kantormu yang memang sudah berpindah tempat?" gadis itu meneringai menatap sang kopral, menggoda pria itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau harus begitu perhatian pada Jean." Ucap sang kopral, langsung. "Seharusnya membawakan makanannya saja sudah cukup."

Mendengar ucapan sang kopral, Mikasa hanya dapat menjaga agar seringainya tak semakin lebar. "Aa... Jadi, ada yang cemburu di sini?" ucapnya, berusaha agar nada suaranya tetap terdengar polos.

"Aku tidak…" perkataan sang kopral terhenti karena Mikasa meletakkan jari telunjukknya tepat di depan bibir sang kopral.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Mikasa cepat, sebelum sang kopral berkata lagi. "Hanya saja, Jean bahkan sulit untuk duduk dengan tegak, apalagi untuk menggunakan tangannya? Kulihat, ada memar di tangan kanannya." Jelas Mikasa dengan lembut.

Levi dapat melihat kalau gadis itu mulai berubah. Mikasa mulai lebih perduli dengan sekelilingnya. Mulai lebih perhatian kepada teman-temannya. Hal itu, membuat sang kopral sadar kalau gadis itu sudah banyak belajar selama ini.

Namun seringai gadis itu kembali muncul setelah ia selesai berkata-kata. 'Tch, menyebalkan.' Pikiran Levi berkomentar singkat.

Menyadari kalau Mikasa tengah menatapnya dengan puas, Levi hanya mendesah. "Duduklah di sini." Perintahnya menunjuk sebuah tempat di sebelah tempatnya duduk, mengabaikan ucapan Mikasa sebelumnya. Ia sendiri tengah bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon rindang tua. Gadis itu hanya menuruti pertintahnya. "Kau bawa kertas memo itu?"

Mikasa menyerahkan kertas itu tanpa memandang sang kopral. Malam itu begitu cantik, memang sayang jika harus dilewatkan di dalam ruangan. Jarang sekali Mikasa dapat menikmati bulan purnama, meskipun ia merasa sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk bersantai seperti itu.

"Bocah pintar." Mikasa tahu itu bukan pujian, sang kopral tak akan memuji seseorang seperti itu. "Nah, hadiahnya, sekarang kau tutup matamu." Ucap sang kopral lagi.

Mikasa menuruti perintah itu. Namun badannya terasa tegang, menutup matanya membuat gadis itu teringat lagi saat-saat ia membunuh pria malang yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"Jangan tegang begitu bocah. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan saja. Kita tak mungkin mengulangi masa lalu. Jangan biarkan hal tersebut menjadi penyesalan bagimu." Tegur Levi, mengetahui sebab gadis itu tengang. Ia menyentuh kedua pundak Mikasa, membuat sang gadis merasa rileks secara bertahap. Melihat Mikasa sudah rileks, sang kopral tersenyum kecil "sudah siap, bocah?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Mikasa mengangguk, penasaran dengan tujuan atasannya. Di dalam kegelapan itu, Mikasa merasakan sesuatu diselipkan di telinganya. Apa itu? Seakan belum cukup, sang kopral menyatukan tangannya, membuatnya dalam posisi siap menerima sesuatu, lalu, gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu diletakkan di atas telapak tangannya. Sedikit basah, mungkin karena embun. Di satu sisi, strukturnya sedikit kasar, di sisi lain rasanya lembut dan halus. Namun yang paling menarik bagi Mikasa adalah aromanya, wangi itu khas, seperti bunga, tapi bukan sembarang bunga. Sudah lama Mikasa tak mencium aroma ini.

"Buka matamu sekarang." Mikasa tak butuh waktu lama untuk melaksanakan perintah itu. Diangkatnya benda yang terletak di atas telapak tangannya. Begitu ia melihat benda itu, Mikasa kehilangan keinginannya untuk berbicara. Terkejut, itu yang dirasakannya.

Itu bunga violet.

"Ba-bagaimana kau menemukan bunga ini?" tanya Mikasa masih takjub karena sang kopral bisa menemukan bunga itu. Ia sudah mencari bunga itu tiap ia punya kesempatan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia dapat menemukan setangkai bunga violet, bunga kesukaan ibunya. Di gerakkan jari tangan kirinya menuju benda yang diselipkan sang kopral di telinganya. Dari struktur yang didapat gadis itu, Mikasa yakin bahwa itu adalah benda yang sama.

"_Well_, tak mudah. Tapi ku harap bunga ini dapat menemanimu sementara." Ucap sang kopral. Mikasa dapat merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah di balik suaranya. Gadis itu mengerti maksud atasannya itu. Eren, dan juga Historia, mereka gagal mendapatkan mereka kembali. Rencana yang disusun terbaca oleh Kaney, dan itu merupakan hal buruk. Beruntung mereka semua bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup.

Tentu saja Mikasa khawatir dengan Eren. Pemuda itu kini berada jauh dari tempatnya berada, dan tak ada yang tahu entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya di sana. Tak ada yang berani memberi jaminan kepada gadis Ackerman itu bahwa saudara angkatnya itu akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang tahu apa rencana kerajaan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, Mikasa telah belajar untuk tak bertindak gegabah. Gadis itu sadar, jika ia ingin menyelamatkan saudaranya, ia harus mengikuti rencana yang telah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Terlebih lagi, Mikasa juga menyadari kalau kopral di sebelahnya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, mungkin apa yang di pikiran sang kopral lebih berat karena bagaimanapun, Eren adalah tanggung jawab sang kopral.

Mikasa mendekatkan bunga itu kehidungnya, menghirup wangi bunga itu. Tersenyum karena wangi bunga itu mengingatkannya akan segala hal indah yang pernah dialaminya dengan sang ibu. Lalu, perlahan, Mikasa meletakkan bunga itu di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih leher sang kopral agar mendekat kepadanya. Dikecupnya pipi sang kopral, kemudian ia berbisik, "terima kasih."

Melihat senyum Mikasa, mau tak mau membuat Levi ikut tersenyum. Dilingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu, membuat mereka semakin dekat, menciptakan sebuah perasaan hangat di tengah malam yang terasa semakin dingin.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan Levi beralih kepada lilitan perban yang menutupi luka gadis itu. "Bagaimana luka di kakimu?" tanya Levi dengan khawatir sambil menyentuh luka di kaki Mikasa dengan ringan, tak ingin membuatnya merasa tekanan berlebih.

"Sudah baikkan. Ku rasa besok lukanya akan mengering." Jawab gadis itu. Perasaan lelah membawa gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kopral.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Levi dengan lembut. Kemudian mengecup dahi Mikasa. "Besok kita akan melaksanakan rencana Armin. Kalau Armin, Kaney tak akan menebak rencana itu dengan mudah. Rencana itu tampak sempurna, dan berbeda dari rencana yang biasa ku buat. Hanji juga sudah setuju dengan rencana itu. Kuharap tak ada masalah." Lanjut sang kopral.

Mikasa kembali menatap bulan purnama yang masih terus bersinar dengan anggunnya. Bulan yang sama seperti saat ia dan sang kopral pertama kali saling mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja, Mikasa mendapat firasat baik mengenai hari esok.

"Ku harap segalanya sukses." Ucap gadis itu sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

Levi melirik kepada gadis di sebelahnya untuk menemukan bahwa gadisnya itu sudah tertidur. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipi Mikasa, menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang berkeliaran di pipi gadis itu. Lalu ia turut memejamkan matanya. Biarlah hari ini mereka beristirahat sambil menikmati kedamaian ini karena mereka tak akan menemukan hal ini besok. "Selamat malam, Mikasa."

FIN

Satu hari, rekor saya menulis fanfic XD #abaikan

Saya harap romance-nya cukup terasa, soalnya saya makin ngerasa kalau saya ga bakat untuk nulis romance~

Dan untuk judulnya, sebenernya saya ga yakin cocok, tapi, karena cuma itu yang terlitas, makanya saya pakai. Mungkin ada ide? *wink*

Baiklah, saya tunggu komentar anda, baik kritik maupun saran di kolom review :D

Thanks.

Salam,

Sukoshi yuki

1 Juli 2014


End file.
